


На самую долгую память

by Chirsine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirsine/pseuds/Chirsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самый бесперспективный вдовец и самый безнадежный отец един в двух лицах</p>
            </blockquote>





	На самую долгую память

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2013 на Diary.ru

Когда Юкико предлагает закурить, сначала Иссин машинально протягивает руку к пачке. И только потом спохватывается.

Дело даже не в датчиках дыма.

Один день в году, один час в день, одно место и одна сигарета — у надгробия Масаки. Чтобы выглядеть перед ней так же круто, как и раньше.

Он обещал.

Иссин благодарно хлопает Юкико по плечу и поднимается с кровати: пора собираться, хорошо бы перед дорогой успеть в душ — электричку и так пропустили, скоро и такси будет сложно вызвать.

Он еще не привык. Первые несколько месяцев, один год, второй — и все еще нет. Наверное, так никогда и не привыкнет.

Потому что не хочет.

Шлепая пятками по полу, Иссин на всякий случай запоминает, что где лежит, чтобы потом не искать: ремень выглядывает откуда-то из-под кровати, носки на разных стульях, а жеваный галстук свисает с плафона торшера.

Юзу постоянно перепрятывает его галстуки по самым укромным уголкам: вдруг папочка, пока будет искать, все-таки передумает и никуда не поедет?

В результате папочка едет в мятом, жеваном и изгваздавшись в пыли.

Юкико растерянно спрашивает, что не так.

Иссину перед ней страшно неудобно. Тремя этажами ниже еще гремит гулянка после конференции-слета врачей общей практики: обмывают контракты на поставки, братаются, обнимаются, пересказывают друг другу всю семейную историю по шестое колено включительно. Спьяну чуть ли не детей просватать обещают, когда те подрастут и окончат школу.

Грохочет так, что пол потряхивает. Иссин мог бы сказать — музыка его юности, если бы родился в Мире Живых лет тридцать назад.

Юкико комкает в руках простыню и в его «все хорошо» не верит. Она очень миленькая, тихая, хрупкая и большеглазая — полная противоположность его единственному и вечному идеалу. И даже понятия не имеет, в чем проблема.

А Иссин не представляет, как ей так объяснить, что он — самый безнаежный вдовец на свете, сколько бы девочки с таких конференций не вешали невидимый ярлычок «перспективный отец-одиночка».

Юкико, чтобы как-то сгладить неловкость, предлагает подвезти до дома.

Настроение сразу падает.

Все-таки приняла на свой счет.

Она из фармфирмы, с которой Иссин собирался продлить контракт на поставки. Вот и допродлевался.

Он представляет, что сказала бы Масаки, узнай про такой дурацкий служебный роман. А потом понимает — ничего не сказала бы. Потому что при ней такого вовсе быть не могло. Потому что у миленькой Юкико не было бы ни единого шанса.

И теперь не появится.

Иссин от предложения отнекивается всеми силами, а потом вспоминает про подарки детям, пропущенную ночную электричку и собрание родителей выпускников средней школы. И Юкико смотрит глазами, полным слез.

Иссин мысленно ругается: со стороны и так уже выглядит, как полный придурок. А чувствует себя и вовсе последним козлом.

Они доезжают очень быстро: в такое время дороги пустые и чистые

На первом этаже горит свет, в окнах мечутся тени, и сидеть в машине еще дольше становится совсем неудобно. Иссин пригласил бы Юкико на кофе, если бы это не выглядело так двусмысленно. Хотя куда уж двусмысленней-то.

Кажется, она и сама все понимает: они прощаются скомкано и неловко. Глупо получилось. И ей, бедняжке, наверняка обидно.

Как бы потом обида не вылилась в поднятие цен.

Иссин на прощание машет рукой отъезжающему автомобилю и, на всякий случай пересчитав пакеты, идет к дому. В дверях уже ждет Ичиго: смотрит на него снизу вверх, насупившись и поджав губы.

А потом, со всей силы пнув в голень, разворачивается и убегает вверх по лестнице.

Хороший удар получился, молодец, вот что значит — школа семьи Куросаки. Иссин, потирая противно ноющее место удара и присев, чтобы снять обувь, рассеянно прикидывает, не отдать ли Ичиго снова в кружок боевых искусств.

Только откажется ведь, не пойдет — после того, как Масаки погибла, забирая его домой из клуба карате.

Стоит только наверху хлопнуть двери в комнату Ичиго, как в коридоре сразу появляются девочки: Карин проверяет пакеты, а Юзу виснет у Иссина на шее.

— Папочка и братик — такие дураки, — шепчет она.

Иссин с ней согласен. Полные дураки.

Зато он сладостей привез.

Карин, смерив их недовольным взглядом, со вздохом собирает разлетевшиеся пакеты и пытается оттащить их на кухню. Хозяйственные дочки — это очень хорошо, без него не пропадут, если что.

— Ну-ка, давай папе, сам отнесу.

Карин зыркает на него, но пакеты не отдает.

Иссин вздыхает.

— Лучше иди поговори с Ичи, — доносится с кухни сквозь пыхтение.

Поговорить действительно хочется. Еще сильнее, чем курить.

О сыне, о дочках, о Юкико, о договорах на поставку лекарств и поднявшихся ценах на оборудование. О собственном ослином упрямстве.

Обо всем.

Иссин, остановившись на верхних ступенях лестницы, машинально скользит взглядом по пустым стенам второго этажа.

Масаки собиралась их оставить под семейное панно: сделать для каждого целые фото-истории с кадрами из детства, со школьных выпусков, со свадеб и с внуками.

Поговорить хочется, но не с кем. Не с Рюкеном же, который передал своего сына на воспитание деду и сделал вид, что ничего не происходит. Этому Рюкену самому бы с кем-нибудь поговорить о проблемах в семье, но гордый же. Квинси же.

Есть еще и знакомые среды обычных людей, не связанные всей этой потусторонней и совершенно неважной в жизни чепухой. Только им не объяснить самого главного. Как и маленькому Ичиго, который свое горе и свою борьбу должен пережить сам.

Пусть обижается.

Потом поймет.

Иссин качает головой. Никаких разговоров с сыном не будет.

Постояв еще некоторое время, он уже собирается спускаться, когда в голову неожиданно приходит идея.

— Карин, доставай альбом! — кричит Иссин с лестницы. — Скоро у мамочки день рождения, сделаем ей подарок.

Выбрать самую красивую, заламинировать, повесить на стену — и всем им будет с кем поговорить.

Второй год прошел, в конце концов, пора взять себя в руки.

— А как же Ичи? — спрашивает Карин, когда они устраиваются на диване со стопкой альбомов на коленях.

— На сердитых воду возят, — глубокомысленно произносит Иссин. — Захочет — сам спустится. А не захочет, — он нарочно повышает голос, — выберем и без него!

Масаки всегда мечтала заиметь их семейную фотоисторию. Вот с этого Иссин и начнет: с ее плаката во всю стену.

И мамочка всегда будет с ними.


End file.
